Twisted
by jump in my impala
Summary: S9 AU: Everywhere on the globe, there were thousands of angels falling from the sky. Sometimes, one small event is enough to change everything, to alter the course of fate. When a person steps in, the story becomes twisted and as usual, Team Free Will is smack in the middle of it all. Eventual Destiel (slow building), OFC.
1. Waking the Fallen

_**Twisted**_

**Chapter 1 : Waking the Fallen**

_A/N: This picks up right after 8x23. The first chapter will closely follow the events of 9x01, though it is set to be a S9 AU. I know it is fragmented, but the other chapters won't be like this one. This is more like... a set up. Nothing major for the warnings. Future slow building Destiel and an OFC on the way. I hope you enjoy !_

* * *

_Angels had fallen. Authorities and experts claimed it was a 'global meteor shower', but he knew better. As he drove away from an abandoned church in the middle of nowhere, Dean Winchester knew that everywhere on the globe, there were thousands of angels falling from the sky. Although, at the moment, feathery-assed douchebags or even the half-human King of Hell trapped in the trunk of his car were the least of his concerns. He had an ill brother on the backseat and his number one priority was to get him to the nearest hospital._

"This makes no sense. I mean how many angels fell – hundreds, thousands ?" Sam asked. "And nobody sees anything ? This is… look at this – they're calling it a meteor shower. Seriously ?" Dean kept oddly silent. Sam turned to him. "What's going on, man ? You okay ?"

"Me ? Yeah it's – it's fine… it's just…"

"It's just we gotta major freaking crap fest on our hands. Thousands of superpowered dicks touching down and we got no idea where to start."

"Angels aren't our problem right now. Or demons, or Metatron, or whatever the hell happened to Cas."

"Why ? Because we hugged it out in that church and now we're gonna do to Disneyland ?" This was ridiculous. The gates of Heaven shutting down was a major problem and Dean seemed to brush it away with a swipe of his hand. "Dean, you said yourself we're not gonna sleep 'till this is done."

"I know"

"So what's the problem ?"

"You. Look there's no easy way to say this, okay ? But something happened back there, in the church. And I don't know what, I don't know why. You're dying, Sam."

"Shut up."

* * *

Dean knew this was an awful idea. Perhaps one of the worst ideas he'd had so far, and that was saying a lot. But it was because he had _no other choice_. The doctor had made it clear that Sam wouldn't recover on his own and Cas had not answered his prayers.

"Screw it. Okay, listen up. This one goes out to any angels with their ears on. This is Dean Winchester… and I need your help. The deal is this – Linwood Memorial Hospital, Randolph, New York. The first one who can help me gets my helps in return and you know that ain't nothing. Hell, it's no secret that we haven't always seen eye to eye, but you know that I am good for my word. And, uh, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't needing so…"

* * *

"But if you have no idea how I'm supposed to fight, then am I supposed to be fighting at all ?"

* * *

Castiel was confused. He could hear the voices of his brothers and sisters, their call for help. He could hear them desperately crying out, but he was most definitely human. He could still feel the ache where his Grace had been stolen by Metatron. His head was pounding, his ears ringing and all his senses were turned upside-down. He almost didn't see the pick-up coming towards him. The former angel jumped to the side to avoid being hit by the car. As he landed on the side of the road, he felt a sharp pain in his left palm.

The driver of the pick-up raced to his side. "Hey buddy. You okay ?"

Castiel looked down at his bloody hand. Never in a million years would he have imagined such injury would cause him pain. "It hurts…"

"What the hell were you doing in the middle of the road like that ?"

"I heard angels."

"How about we get you some water, hmm ?"

"I, uh, I don't drink water." Although, his throat did seem a little sore. He would take care of that later.

"Dehydration's a real bitch up here, mister."

"A phone. Do you have a phone ?" He had to reach Dean, tell him what happened.

The man took a step back. "No signal up here. How about a lift, hmm ?"

"Yes. Good. I would fly, but I – I have no wings, not anymore."

"Right."

* * *

"Excuse me. Are you dead ? Because I am, and maybe I'm here because I'm the part of Sam that actually knows what the hell he's talking about."

* * *

A young woman accosted him at the gas station. "My name is Hael."

He looked at her closely. "You're an angel."

"Am I ?" She looked confused, broken. "What's an angel without its wings ?"

* * *

A grief counselor telling him his brother's death was _inevitable_, a reluctant King of Hell in his trunk, an angel asking him to betray his friend while beating him up against his own car and another one, willing to help, falling unconscious after a few blows… Dean had all the reasons to be pissed off. That's why he took the initiative of trapping the son of a bitch in a circle oh Holy Fire and wait until he woke up. It only took a few minutes, but the fallen angel looked weak, damaged.

"You wanna help ? Start with a name."

"Ezekiel."

* * *

Castiel couldn't help but feel more guilty the more Hael talked. The Fall – it was all his fault, after all. If he hadn't trusted Metatron, then none of this would've happened. But with Hael, he felt like he could start his redemption. He could help angels as much as he could and show them a good way of living amongst the humans. He knew the angels were created to follow orders from Heaven, but Heaven was no more, and they had to adapt.

She wanted to see the Grand Canyon ? Then so be it. He would help her find her way, like he did so many years ago. There _was_ a better way of living life on Earth, and he would show her just that.

* * *

"All the good you've done, all the people you've saved, all the sacrifices you've made ? You've saved the world, son. How many people can say that ? How many people can say that they have left this godforsaken hunk of dirt that much a better place ? What you call dying I call leaving a legacy."

* * *

Dean knew this was crazy. He shouldn't let anyone, let alone an angel, put his hands on his brother, but he needed to. He needed to trust Ezekiel.

"You still able to cure things after the Fall ?" He asked anxiously. He didn't know how much the angels were affected by it. Maybe their mojo was too low to function properly. Were their wings even still there ?

"Yes I should be, but… he's so weak."

Interrupting any thought the angel could've had, Dean's phone rang in his pocket. No ID. "Who is this ?"

"_Dean._"

* * *

Castiel was still fully intent on taking Hael to the Grand Canyon, but he had not forgotten the Winchesters. He had to tell them what happened, what Metatron had done. Maybe Dean would believe him, maybe he would believe it wasn't his fault. He told the angel he wouldn't be long and grabbed the phone. After a few struggles with the device, he heard the familiar ringing.

"_Who is this ?_"

"Dean."

"_Cas, what the hell is going on ?_"

"Metatron tricked me. It wasn't angel trials, it was a spell. I wanted you to know that."

"_Okay – that's great – but we got ourselves a problem._" Dean sounded really worried. And he was whispering, which usually meant he wasn't in a good situation.

"What's wrong ?"

"_It's Sam. He's, uh – they say he's dying._"

Dying ? How could he be dying ? He knew the trials were dangerous and had damaged him in ways inexplicable, but it was obvious they weren't completed. "What happened ?"

"_I don't know. I mean at first he was okay, and then he wasn't and I – have you heard my prayers ? I've been praying to you all night._"

"Dean." This was not going to be easy. "Metatron, he… he took my Grace."

"_What ?_"

"Don't worry about me. What are you doing for Sam ?" No matter how much weaker he was now, Cas knew that the dying Winchester had to be the top priority.

"_Uh, everything I can. There's actually another angel in there working on him right now._"

"What other angel ?" With the Winchester's history, any angel could be in there, pretending to help, while planning to kill them both.

"_His name is Ezekiel. He's cool. I mean, I think he is._"

Good. Ezekiel was righteous. He always had nothing more than Heaven's purpose in mind. "Ezekiel… yes." Cas found himself nodding and smiling without realizing it. "He's a good soldier. He should be able to help until I get there." That is, after he and Hael went to the Grand Canyon.

Not far from where he was, on the opposite side of Hael, a girl was watching him. She was getting out of her car and looking at him with a puzzled look. When she realized he had seen her, she cocked her head, squinted, and then slammed the door and entered in the gas station. He shrugged it off. Everyone was always giving him strange looks anyways.

"_Wait – no, no, no. No. Hey, that's not an option._"

"It might be a few days, but…"

"_Hey, Cas._" Dean interrupted him. "_Listen to me. There are angels out there, okay ? And they – they're looking for you, and they're pissed._"

"Not all of them, Dean." He glanced in Hael's direction. "Some are just looking for direction. Some are just lost."

"_What are you talking about ?_"

"I've met one. I think I can help her, Dean."

"_No, no. Cas, I know you want to help, okay ? I do, but helping angels is what got you in trouble in the first place. Now, I'm begging you – for once, look out for yourself. Until we figure out what the hell is going on, trust nobody._"

"And do what ? Just abandon them all ?" He couldn't do that. He just couldn't. Hael had asked for his help. After all that happened, the least he could do was doing just that. And who knew how many angels were out there ? She had said it, most of them were just _so scared_. He couldn't let that happen.

"_Dammit, Cas._" And on top of that, Dean was pissed at him. "_You hearing yourself ? There's a war on, and it's on you. There's thousands of them out th– you said you lost your Grace, right ? That means you're human. That means you bleed and you eat and you sleep and all the things you never had to worry about before._"

"I'm fine, Dean."

"_Woah._"

Castiel thought he could hear a faint rumbling in the background, but he couldn't make out what was happening exactly. "What's going on ?"

"_I think we got more company. Look, get your ass to the bunker. Alone._" He took the time to emphasise the last word. _"You hear me ?_"

"Dean, I – "

"_Go, Cas._"

"Dean – " Then all he could hear was the annoying tone of the cut line.

* * *

Dean ran back to his brother's room. Ezekiel was standing at the window.

"One of yours ?"

The angel nodded. "Trying to secure a vessel. We need to move."

"No, no. If we move him, he dies." Which was exactly what they were trying to keep from happening.

"If we stay, we could all die."

The angel did have a point. They weren't safe. That's when he saw the board markers. If he could make the room angelproof, that would let Ezekiel enough time to work on his brothers while he ganked those sons of bitches. When all the walls and doors were covered in sigils, he turned to the angel.

"Long as these are up, no angels are coming in. No one's coming out." This meant Ezekiel. "You gonna be okay with these ?"

"I'll manage." The angel made a face and Dean knew that something was wrong.

"What ?"

"They're here."

"Okay." It was starting to rumble again, it seemed the whole hospital was trembling. There was also a high-pitched noise – angel voices. "Do no open this door for anybody but me. Save him, you hear me ?"

As soon as he stepped out of the room and started to head for the end of the corridor, the rumbling got stronger, as the noise. The glass shattered around him. He pulled the alarm. "Everybody out ! NOW ! GET OUT !"

* * *

"My plan ? My plan is to fight ! My plan is to try ! My plan is to give a damn !"

* * *

Taking a beating by an angel was never one of Dean's favorite things. They hit just hard enough so it would hurt like hell, but never quite enough so he'd pass out. Which meant a lot more blows than necessary. In this case, though, it allowed it the time to draw a banishing sigil on the floor where he was curled up.

"If Heaven is locked, then where do you go when I do this ?"

He scrambled up as soon as they disappeared to get in his brother's room. The machines were going crazy and Ezekiel seemed worse than ever. He was slumped in his chair, breathing unevenly and was covered in sweat. As soon as the angel told him the warding was intervening, he started crossing them. He could not let this happen. Ezekiel had said he could help and now he was too weak ? How about those other angels that just attacked him ? They had seemed pretty well to him. Then again, he said that he had gotten injured in the Fall.

Too late ? He had the guts to tell him It was too late ? That he couldn't save his brother ? No. Sammy wasn't gonna die. Not that day, not ever. There had to be a way.

"We're out of options here, man. Good or bad, let me hear them."

"I cannot promise, but there is a chance that I can fix your brother from the inside."

"From the inside. So, what, you gonna open him up ?" The sorry look on Ezekiel's face told him otherwise. "What, possession ? You wanna possess Sam ?"

"I told you."

"No way."

"Understood." Why did that damn angel had to be so comprehensive ? "It's your call."

"No. It's Sam's call."

* * *

"If I go with you, can you promise that this time it will be final ? That if I'm dead, I stay dead. Nobody can reverse it, nobody can deal it away and nobody else can get hurt because of me."

* * *

Dean didn't want this. He really, really didn't want this. But Sam was about to leave with Death. Voluntarily. Never to return. He couldn't let that happen, no matter the price. Ezekiel had promised he would heal himself, heal Sam, then leave. Castiel said he trusted him. What more was he asking for ? He knew that if he found out, Sam would probably be furious, but what would he do if the situation were reversed ? He was sure that his brother would do just the same to save him. So he agreed. He agreed to trick Sam into saying yes, into lying to him about the whole thing. Somehow, he knew he was going to regret it, but right now it meant nothing compared to Sammy's life.

"Sam, listen to me. I made you a promise in that church. You and me, come whatever. Well, hell if this ain't whatever, but you got to let me in, man. You got to let me help. There ain't no me if there ain't no you."

* * *

Castiel groaned in pain as he stirred into consciousness. His head was pounding. What happened ? The last thing he remembered was telling Hael he couldn't go with her. That his friend – Dean – needed him more than she did.

"_This is your chance to help people, to help yourself."_ He recalled telling her he was sorry and turning away. Something he probably shouldn't have done. He remembered the sound of wood rattling and then a sharp pain on the back of the head and then… nothing. His vision was blurry and the pain was keeping him from thinking correctly. He was in a car, that he could tell. There was someone next to him, a girl. She was driving with the angel blade on her lap. He still was a little out of it so he could not make out his exact surroundings yet. And the back of his head was _killing him_. He reached a hand where the pain was worse. It was bloody and viscous. He heard a rustling sound. It felt like…

"It's a plastic bag. You understand that I couldn't let you stain my darling with your blood."


	2. Risky Business

**Chapter 2 : Risky Business**

_A/N : Thanks to Zyveth, Warriorbride and LA Suka for the follows ! This chapter is shorter than I'd want it to be, but I'll make it up by updating faster next time._

* * *

Dani had a bad feeling when she went to bed that night. Her neck was aching ; it was generally a sign that something bad was coming. Usually a storm, but the sky was as clear as crystal. She could see every star there was.

Feeling weary, she slipped a silver knife under her pillow. She had dipped it in holy water and salt in the afternoon. She went to bed facing the window, the blinds open so she could see outside. Most people would call her paranoid, but she knew better. She knew what was hiding out there. She must've fallen asleep, because a loud crash, followed by a siren, woke her up. And to what sight. The sky was filled with what looked like shooting stars, but something was off. She grabbed her knife and went outside to get a better look.

Those lights were _everywhere_. She thought she saw a silhouette in one of them, but it could've been her imagination. Besides, her glasses were not up to date with her prescription. She really needed to take care of that problem. Then she saw it. One of the lights was heading right towards her house.

"Crap."

It went right through the roof. A blinding light filled the whole house and she heard Kaithleen cry out. "Son of a bitch – Kaith !" Dani ran to her room, grabbing a gun in the dresser by the door. When she arrived, the younger girl was trashing on the bed, a bright light coming through her eyes and mouth.

"Yes… Yes !" She gasped painfully. The light faded and she stopped trashing, but the girl was still breathing heavily. There was also a little blood on the corner of her mouth. She was panicked, didn't seem to know where she was.

Dani grabbed her by the collar of her pajamas and but the knife to her throat. "What are you ?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord. My name is Ezekiel. Where… where am I ?" The face was Kaith's, but the expressions was not. It was stiff, her jaw clenched, her voice deeper. She coughed and more blood poured out of her mouth.

Dani tightened her grip. "Stop fucking with me and tell me what you are."

Suddenly, the air seemed to crack around her. Lights flickered and she could see them – wings. They looked beyond damaged, but they were there, spread beneath Kaith's body. "Okay. Angel of the Lord. Now tell me why the fuck you're possessing her."

All the thing did was look more confused and cough more blood. "I fell. We all fell." Kaith – no, the angel turned slightly to look out the window.

Dani did the same. The lights were still coming down from the sky. While she was distracted, Ezekiel took the opportunity to knock her off the bed. It sent her glasses flying. Damn, she hated those things. She was practically blind without them. Though her vision was blurred, she could see the angel struggling to get on the younger girl's feet. A strange looking blade slid out from her sleeve. Ezekiel was obviously still a little out of it because he – well she – well more like it cut its own palm trying to catch the blade. The wound glowed the same white light she had seen earlier. The angel stepped away from the bed, blade in hand, and had barely the time to make three steps before it collapsed. Kaithleen's eyes lit up, as her mouth, and then nothing.

The hunter scrambled towards her body. No signs of life. "No, no, no. Kaith ! Dammit, you son of a bitch !" She swore some more, cried and smashed every single object in the room. At least, Ezekiel seemed to be dead as well. Not very tough, for an angel of the Lord.

Once calmed down, Dani dressed, put Kaith's body in a bag and dragged her in her car. She had to salt and burn her bones, so she might as well do it right away. She lived in town, so she had to drive quite a while. Even though everyone was probably too caught up by the sky, she had to make sure not to draw attention to the fire. When it was done and she drove back to her house, the sun was beginning to rise. Obviously, she couldn't stay there. She had to move, find out more about what the hell happened that night. She pulled two duffel bags from under her bed. One was already filled with weapons of all sorts ; mostly blades and guns. She grabbed the blade the angel had pulled out and shoved it in the bag. It might be useful, as it seemed to be able to harm angels. She filled the other bag with clothes and personal stuff. She needed to buy a few things from the gas station and she'd be ready to hit the road. There were other hunters out there. Maybe some of them could get her the answers she needed.

She parked her '74 Chevy Monte Carlo and grabbed her keys and wallet. As she opened the door to get out, she heard it. Angels. Someone was talking about angels. "Ezekiel… yes." Wasn't that the one who died in her house. "He should be able to help until I get there." Well good luck with that.

Was this guy another angel ? Sure as hell didn't look like one. He was tall-ish, with black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a trench coat. Then again, this Ezekiel guy had possessed Kaithleen. So maybe he was just wearing this poor guy. He caught her staring, but didn't seem to mind it. Dani considered going to him directly, until she saw another girl waiting for the guy. She grabbed her weapon bag and entered the station. She quickly bought was she needed and got out. She circled the station so she could hide behind the fence she's seen earlier. She drew out the blade.

"We can see your friend together." It was the girl. Was she and angel too ? Obviously, she was referring to whoever the guy was talking to earlier.

"It's complicated. It's best if I go alone. My friend – he needs my help."

"I need help." _"You're not alone, sweetie."_

"You can do this Hael." Hael… this sounded like an angel's name, right ? But she didn't seem to know much about nothing and Dani wanted answers. She needed the other guy. "This is your chance to help people, help yourself."

The other girl was in complete panic. As the guy apologized and turned away, Hael grabbed a 2x4 and hit him on the head. As they were mostly hidden, the hunter took the chance to grab the girl by the hair and put the blade to her throat. A slight cut told her what she needed to know : she was an angel. Dani tightened her grip. "What happened last night ? Tell me or I slit your throat."

"How did you get that ?" Hael gasped. "You're not an angel."

"It's none of your business. Now tell me."

"The gates of Heaven – they're closed. All the angels were thrown out."

"And what did this ?"

"Him." Hael hadn't pointed, but she knew she was talking about the guy she'd just knocked out. So this was all about revenge, wasn't it ?

"Is he an angel too ?"

"Not anymore. He was, but he lost his Grace. He's human now."

"Good. Thank you for your cooperation." With that, she changed her grip on the blade and used it to pierce the angel's heart. Her eyes and mouth emitted the light and she slumped in her arms. Dani dragged her to the trunk of her car.

As for the other, he was still unconscious and bleeding on the ground. He was heavier, but she managed to sit him in the passenger seat. She put a plastic bag behind his head l no way in hell was he staining the seat with his blood. As she took place in the driver's seat, she decided that the safest place to go for now was home. There was a hole in the roof, but it was warded against almost anything. Almost because, well, she hadn't known about angels before that day. She had been driving for about 10 minutes when the guy began to wake. She really needed to know his name. Calling him 'the guy' just didn't do it. He looked confused and in pain. He reached a hand behind his head and made a face.

"It's a plastic bag. You understand that I couldn't let you stain my darling with your blood."


	3. A Matter Of Trust

**Chapter 3: A Matter Of Trust**

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! Even if it's a lame excuse, my work schedule was crazy this week because a girl was sick. From now on, I think I will post once a week. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

As his vision cleared up, Castiel was able to detail the girl sitting next to him. He recognized her; she was the one who had stared at him while he was on the phone with Dean. He had considered it unimportant, as people usually stared at him because of his weird behavior.

He gave the girl a generous maximum of 20 years old. She had black hair with a white ombre and her eyes were brown. Her frame was petite, but the look on her face was tough. Not 'mean' tough, but more like 'seen a lot of bullshit' kind of tough. She had several scars; the worst looking one had been given by a blade, on the side of her neck. She wore an anti-possession charm on the wrist, along with a few others.

"You're a hunter." It wasn't a question, merely a statement.

"Yep. And I'm the one who saved your ass from that psycho back at the gas station. So you're welcome."

What psycho? Hael? She was just a lost soul seeking for guidance. His worry and confusion must've shown on his face, because the girl's expression softened slightly.

"Look, I know you wanted to help her and I don't know what, but she hit you with a freaking 2x4, man. If I hadn't been there to gank her, she would've taken revenge on you for making the angels fall. So again: you're welcome."

Castiel didn't understand. Hael had told him she was just scared and lost. He only wanted to help. Anyways, how could the hunter know about the Fall? Or his role in it? He had seen it on TV – media claimed it was a global meteor shower. Before he could even ask, she briefly told him what had happened to her. The girl might have been wrong by killing Hael, but she was only trying to figure out what had happened to…

"Who is Kaithleen?" She kept talking about her, but had never said who she was.

"It's, uh – she's my sister." She replied hesitantly. "That makes me think – my name is Danaëlle Lamontagne. People usually call me Dani." Keeping her eyes on the road, she stuck out her right hand to him.

Doubtful, Castiel took it and gave it a quick shake. "Castiel. I don't have a last name."

"Good to meet you Castiel-without-a-last-name." She said while parking in front of a nice looking house. That is except for the fact that it was sporting a huge hole in the roof. "We're here. You can get out."

By 'can', the former angel understood 'will'. Even though the girl was friendly, she was still a hunter who had seen a family member die by his own mistake. That meant she was dangerous and had not much to lose. She waited for him to walk in front. She followed with a duffel bag and the angel blade.

Once inside, she made him sit in the living room while she went to 'grab a few stuff'. She came back with two bottles of water and a first aid kit. He downed his bottle in almost one gulp. He didn't really know how it felt before, but thirst was killing his throat.

"I'm gonna patch you up while you answer to my questions." Danaëlle said. "That bitch didn't miss you. And your hand ain't pretty either. Do you want me to put your clothes in the washer?" She never seemed to stop talking. She didn't even look like she considered him as a threat.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want help and that ain't free." She sighed when the former angel kept silent. He was obviously waiting for a better answer than this. "Look, I know I'm rude and harsh and overly friendly and weird. I absolutely don't know what I'm doing. This angel crashed in Kaithleen's body and everything went down from there and I just want some answers. I really don't want to hurt you – you've already got enough shit to take care of. It's just – why would you do something like locking the angels out of Heaven? You don't look like one of the bad guys. Then again, a meat suit doesn't –"

"A vessel." Castiel corrected her. "Jimmy Novak was my vessel, not a 'meat suit'. We're not like demons; we need permission to possess a body."

"Well, that leads to my second question. The angel that possessed Kaithleen certainly didn't have her permission. I saw her gasp 'yes' _after_ he entered her body. How's that?" While talking, the girl had taken his coat, tie and shirt, put them on the side and had started to attend to his wounds.

Cas winced. "My theory is that his Grace collided with her soul by the force of the impact, making them connect for a few seconds. It wasn't really a possession until she gave her consent; that would be impossible."

"Right. So what happened to you?" Not only did Dani have to know what she was up against, she had the tendency to be very curious. This guy had shut the gates of Heaven. That was quite the accomplishment.

The former angel sighed and motioned for her to sit. He told her about Heaven's problems, Metatron, the angel trials destined to trap the angels _in_ Heaven, the scribe's betrayal. By the time he was finished, his hand was bandaged and he had three stitches on the back of the head. While his clothes were in the washer, he told her about angels: their powers, abilities, weaknesses, everything. That's how she learned about the angel sword. It could kill almost anything, angels included. They had yet to find a way to kill a knight of Hell, as he also filled her up on his and the brothers' problems with the demons.

* * *

Crowley was barely conscious of his surroundings when Dean shoved him in the trunk of the Impala. What had he done? It didn't even matter what he was thinking about, it was everything; from the way he treated his son back when he was Fergus McLeod, to the recent murders he had committed as leverage against the Winchesters. He still remembered the desperate voices of Sam and Dean over the phone while Sarah Blake choked to death, the sheer pleasure he'd felt when the line had cut. Oh God, the things he'd done, the people he'd made suffer…

_"__You, me – we all deserve to be loved. I DESERVE TO BE LOVED! I just wanna be loved…"_

He had been wrong. No matter how much he wanted it, he didn't deserve to be loved. He didn't deserve to be taken care of, to have someone by his side, to be forgiven. All of the pain he had caused, all of the atrocities he had committed; they only made him worthy of hatred, contempt, disgust. At that moment, bound in the dark, those were all emotions Crowley felt towards himself. He remembered everything; every soul he had destroyed, every plea he had dismissed, every cry he had enjoyed.

It wasn't until a few hours later that the King of Hell felt the effects of the cure wear of. Just a little bit, enough so he could pull himself together and stop sobbing. Kinda. He heard the brothers talking, and then he was blinded.

"Oh yeah. He's a joke in my trunk." When he looked up, Sam and Dean were standing above him. He was surprised to see Sam so well, since the last time he'd seen him, he wasn't in such a good shape.

"Huh."

* * *

Another few hours later, Dean entered the bunker, just to be shot at by a crossbow.

"The hell?"

"Dean!" As he looked up, Kevin stood up from behind a pile of books and a table. "You're alive."

"Yeah, 'cause you're a crappy shot, Katniss."

"Sorry. It's been a couple of bad days." The young prophet, as usual, looked absolutely exhausted, and upset. "I, I haven't slept, I – or eaten. I'm pretty backed up." Add emotionally unstable to the list.

"Okay, overshare."

Turns out the bunker had gone completely nuts before shutting down when the angels had started to fall. No wonder Kevin was freaked out; he wasn't used exactly used to the hunter life and its surprises, even though he hung out a lot with some. Sam brought Crowley in and they chained him in the dungeon. When he refused to speak, they just let him rot. He would crack, they just had to wait. Call it a feeling, but Sam, somehow, knew that the human part of the demon was fighting its way back to the surface. All they needed was a little bit of it, and Crowley would tell them what they needed.

Of course, Kevin was beyond pissed off that they hadn't killed the demon, but they had managed to get him to calm down a little. They understood. Guy got his mom, kidnapped him, cut his finger off, the big package. But if Crowley talked, and he would talk, then they would have every demon that walked the Earth, and that meant a chance to get rid of all the shit that was Hell-related.

The brothers began to spread the word about the Fall while the prophet worked on the tablet for the spell Metatron had used to shut the Gates and a way to reverse it. Dean had just hung up with Irv Franklin, a hunter and a friend, when he heard a gunshot and someone barged through the door.

* * *

A bond quickly formed between Castiel and Dani. He was particularly fond of her as she reminded him of Dean. She talked a little like him and she made references to a lot of things he didn't understand. He could also see that she hid behind a shield of humor and sarcasm. Like with the oldest Winchester, it must've helped her with the pain. She had lost a sister earlier that day and it was almost as if it didn't affect her.

"Who did you say was the angel who possessed your sister?"

"Oh shit! That's what I wanted to talk to you about in the first place. You caught my attention at the station. You talked about a certain Ezekiel, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. He is with my friends at the moment. He is helping curing Sam from the trials."

"Well, that's impossible because my angel said his name was Ezekiel. And judging by the state he was in, I don't think he could've come up with a cover story. Hell – I don't think he even knew where he was or what he was doing."

The more she talked, the more Cas felt panic rising. If Ezekiel was dead, as Dani said, and he believed her, it meant the other angel had lied to Dean. And that wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. Judging by the hour, the Winchesters were probably on their way to the bunker. "I have to go. Now." He jumped off the couch and raced to the door.

"Woah, woah – calm down, tiger." Dani grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to face her. "Where you going like that?"

"Lebanon, Texas. I need –"

"To put a shirt on? Besides, that's at least a 6 hours' drive, sweetie. Need a ride?"

It turned out Danaëlle had a very heavy foot. In the 5 hours and a half the trip took, Castiel filled her in about the brothers, their history and his involvement in it. They had decided it would be safer to be there when Dean learned about Ezekiel. God knew what kind of stupid stunt he would pull on his own. As soon as they were parked in front of the bunker, the former angel jumped out of the car, closely followed by the hunter. Not bothering to knock or try to pick the lock, she took the handgun she had tucked in her jeans and shot at the knob. Castiel then proceeded to kick it and ran in and down the stairs.

Dani followed him, angel blade and gun in hands. Sitting at a table were who she assumed to be Kevin, the prophet, and Sam. The former angel had told him about their general appearances, and these two fitted the profiles very well. The other, who was standing near them, was probably Dean. Castiel had been right, he _was_ kinda handsome. A bit old, maybe. He was the first to react. He pulled out a knife and adopted a defensive position.

"Cas? What the hell?"

He took no time in answering, his eyes frantically searching the room. "Where is he?"

"Who? Cas, what's going on?" The older Winchester then saw the girl standing near his brother. "Who's that?"

"Her name is Danaëlle. She's a hunter. Dean, I need to know where Ezekiel is." Hael's blade in hand, he approached the hunter, completely invading his space.

Suddenly, Dean made a panicked face and glanced in Sam's direction. The latter looked completely lost. "Uh… who's Ezekiel?"

"He's an angel. According to Castiel, he's here to help you heal from the trials."

The long-haired hunter turned to look at the girl. It was the first time she'd talked since they had practically invaded the bunker. "I've no idea what you're talking about. Listen, I told Dean; I feel –" Then, it happened. Sam's eyes lit up and he changed his posture and expression. "I believe you are looking for me."

As soon as he had revealed himself, both Cas and Dani jumped to put their blades to his throat. The girl stood behind him while the former angel pushed him against his chair. Kevin had stood up in the meantime; he was now standing near a bookcase, clutching the angel tablet. Dean went to help his brother, but the hunter girl lifted her right hand, the one holding the gun, and aimed it at him. "One more step and I shoot."

"Danaëlle, please." Castiel reprimanded her. She cast him a suspicious look, but still lowered her arm.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Dean." Surprisingly, it was Sam – or Ezekiel – that had spoken. "I am afraid I haven't been perfectly honest with you."

_A/N 2: So, a little more about Dani. Don't worry, I don't plan for her to take the front scene._


End file.
